Navy's Fortress
This article may contain spoilers for many video games and TV shows, read at your own risk Navy's Fortress is a large crossover fighting game featuring navy's favorite characters of all time. These characters are from various video game franchises and TV shows. The game was released on Steam in August of 2018, and receives many updates, including anything from bug fixes to entirely new characters. The game was released on the Xbox One in late December that year around Christmas. Gameplay The gameplay of Navy's Fortress is loosely based off of the Super Smash Bros. series, with a side-view of the battle, but has a very different, much more simple fighting system. *MOUSE1 is used for the character's main attack *MOUSE2 is used for charging/preparing attacks or may simply be used for a secondary attack *1 key is used for any "extra" attack, commonly secondary melee attacks *SPACEBAR is used for jumping * and 24px are used for support moves, which are moves that have various purposes, such as to heal the player or help the player in other ways. Each character has their own support move(s). *CTRL is used to crouch *ESC to open up menu *Hold SHIFT while dead to switch characters Game Modes FIGHT! Mode The main gamemode in the game is simply called the FIGHT! Mode, and it's a fast-paced life-based gamemode where you fight other players until only one person remains. TIMED! Mode TIMED! Mode has unlimited lives, and instead gives the players a limited amount of time to fight each other. Whoever comes out with more KO's before the time is out wins the round. If 2 players tie, they will be put in a LAST CHANCE! round where the players' strength and speed are boosted, and both only have 1 life. Whoever dies first loses, and the other wins. KING OF THE HILL! Mode KING OF THE HILL! Mode puts a flag in the "main" location or the middle of whatever map is being played, unless its a scrolling map, which aren't compatible with the gamemode. Each round starts with one uncaptured flag, and the goal is to try and capture it then hold it for 10 seconds. If two different players are at a captured flag, then the 10-second countdown will become slower. To capture an already captured flag, then a player other than the one who captured it must stay there for 10 seconds without being killed. This gamemode has no lives. TEAMS! Mode TEAMS! Mode divides only allows for even numbers of players, which there must be at least 4 of. The teams share lives, and whichever team comes out last wins. FOR HONOR! Mode FOR HONOR! Mode allows only for melee weapons and certain support moves to be used. Each player has only 1 life, and the last man standing wins. Characters Stages Certain stages may feature boss fights or other unique events. These fights/events are removed in the King of the Hill mode, and can be turned off completely by holding shift as you start a stage. Stand-Ins Every character has their own stand-in, which can be called upon when certain criteria is met. Stand-ins can be knocked off the stage and often have weaknesses.